Survivor Season 4
''Survivor: Season 4 ''is the fourth season of Survivor. In the most intense season yet, ThunderBird667 managed to win against RageCart & Muscle_Mitch in a 8-0-0 vote. Production The season was originally planned to be all newbies since Survivor Season 3 wasn't so production decided to go through with the original plan. A possible twist was discussed where four production members would be with sixteen newbies but was later scrapped due to the amount of newbies applying and lack of commitment from production members. Twists/Changes * Extra Vote: An extra vote grants the holder the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. The intention of using the second vote should be voiced publicly before all votes have been cast. Expires at final 6. * Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol gives you the opportunity to cancel any votes against you at Tribal Council if you chose to play it. It must be played after the votes have been cast and it expires at the final 5. * Redemption Island: Once a player is voted out from Tribal Council, he/she will be sent to Redemption Island. Once two people are on Redemption Island they will compete in a duel where the winner stays and the loser goes. The last person remaining on Redemption Island after the first merge tribal council will rejoin the game. Castaways {| class="wikitable article-table" style="margin:auto; text-align:center; font-size:8pt; line-height:18px;" align="center" ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" |Contestant ! colspan="4" |Tribe Affiliation ! rowspan="2" |Finish ! rowspan="2" |Redemption Island Status ! rowspan="2" |Votes Against |- ! Original Tribe ! First Switched Tribe ! Second Switched Tribe ! Merged Tribe |- | style="background-color:#ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'MaddieTheUnicorn727' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | rowspan="4" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | rowspan="6" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | rowspan="7" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | nowrap|1st Voted Out Day 3 | nowrap|1st Eliminated Day 11 | 3 |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" |70px | align="left" |'AtAroundTen' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|Evacuated Day 6 | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | 0 |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" |70px | align="left" |'PandaDude68' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|2nd Voted Out Day 8 | nowrap|2nd Eliminated Day 13 | 4 |- | style="background-color:#00FF00;" |70px | align="left" |'Pxrplz' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|3rd Voted Out Day 11 | nowrap|3rd Eliminated Day 15 | 4 |- | style="background-color:#ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'Tarnished_Souls' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|4th Voted Out Day 13 | nowrap|4th Eliminated Day 17 | 3 |- | style="background-color:#00FFFF;" |70px | align="left" |'EtoiIIe' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"|Anima | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|Evacuated Day 15 | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | 1 |- | style="background-color:#ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'Leviathinna' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|5th Voted Out Day 17 | nowrap|5th Eliminated Day 21 | 4 |- | style="background-color:#00FFFF;" |70px | align="left" |'RozinaSingbeil' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"|Anima | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | rowspan="13" style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|6th Voted Out Day 21 | rowspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | 6 |- | style="background-color:#00FFFF;" |70px | align="left" |'TurtIy' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"|Anima | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 23 | 1 |- | style="background-color:#ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'Twlstings' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|7th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 | nowrap|Returned Day 22 | 13 |- |style="background-color:#00FFFF;" |70px | align="left" |'SmiIeyyy' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"|Anima | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|6th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 | rowspan="10" style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);" | | 6 |- | style="background-color:#00FFFF;" |70px | align="left" |'Vecu' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"|Anima | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|7th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 12 |- |style="background-color:#ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'TribxlCouncil' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|Eliminated 5th Jury Member Day 29 | 4 |- |style="background-color:#00FF00;" |70px | align="left" |'AwesomeAppleSauce' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|8th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 31 | 4 |- |style="background-color:##ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'MikoLimbo' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"|Anima | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | nowrap|9th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 33 | 6 |- |style="background-color:##ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'CygnusRemnant' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,0);"|Insulam | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|10th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 35 | 5 |-|style="background-color:##ff0000;" |70px | align="left" |'lmmortxl' Rookie | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | style="background-color:rgb(255,0,0);"|Fortis | nowrap|11th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 | 6 |-